Kiss
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Haha...ha...terimakasih sudah mengajariku Bahasa Inggris, Hyung. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu." – dan seiring melesatnya Donghyuck, Doyoung menatap Mark dengan pandangan aneh. "Jadi, kau habis mengajarinya Bahasa Inggris sambil sit up?" MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. DLDR. Dedicated for Mbak Suika.


**Kiss**

 **/kɪs/**

 _[to touch with your lips, especially as a greeting, or to press your mouth onto another person's mouth in a sexual way]_

MarkHyuck. Canon.

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

Katakanlah kalau Donghyuck mulai gila. Matanya yang sedari tadi fokus pada novel berbahasa inggris milik Mark kini sudah berpindah pada wajah si pemilik novel. Menatapnya tanpa jeda dari mata bulat, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, dan berhenti pada kedua belah bibir yang tengah mengatup dan tak berpaling pada bacaan di pangkuan. Sampai Mark menatap balik pada Donghyuck setelah beberapa menit merasa ada yang memperhatikan.

"Kenapa?"

Donghyuck menggeleng. Mencoba menetralisir pikirannya yang mungkin terkuras habis karena dia dan anggota Dream yang lain berlatih dari tadi pagi sampai sore hari untuk penampilan mereka besok. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya dan membaca kembali buku yang sempat ia anggurkan.

Mark masih menatap tamu di kamarnya dan Doyoung, yang menunjukkan gelagat aneh tak seperti biasanya. Menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikiran bocah yang lebih muda satu tahun itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja. Lagipula kau membacanya untuk mengasah bahasa inggrismu, bukan?" tawar Mark yang dibalas pandangan lurus kedua mata sayu milik Donghyuck padanya.

Mereka masih diam satu sama lain. Yang satu menebak dan yang satunya lagi ragu. Ruangan itu senyap sampai keributan di kamar lain tempat berkumpulnya ketujuh kakak mereka terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Donghyuck – "

"Kiss."

"Ha?"

"Ciuman. Seperti apa rasanya, _Hyung?_ "

Katakanlah kalau Mark berhalusinasi dan melihat kilauan-kilauan harap di kedua mata indah di depannya. Katakanlah kalau Mark mulai melantur dan memperhatikan bagaimana halusnya kulit wajah tanpa cela milik Donghyuck. Memperhatikan mata sayu yang lebih cantik dari gadis manapun yang pernah Mark lihat. Memperhatikan hidung _bangir_ yang seolah pas di wajah mungil lawan bicaranya saat ini. Memperhatikan bagaimana halus dan lembut bibir tebal milik sahabat dekatnya tersebut. _Mungkin juga kenyal_ , _manis, dan bak candu._

Mark menggelengkan kepala. Mengusir segala pikiran biadab di kepalanya.

"Aku belum pernah berciuman."

Jujur. Tipikal seorang Mark Lee. Membuat Donghyuck menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk ikut menaiki ranjang yang lebih tua setelah bangkit dari meja belajar milik Mark. Berbaring di sebelah Mark yang masih _lembam_ pada posisi duduknya. Mencoba memahami kalau mereka berdua memang sudah terjerumus di dunia hiburan ini sedari muda dan selama ini yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya berlatih, tampil, dan belajar, sehingga kemungkinan untuk merasakan semua yang dijabarkan dalam buku atau ditayangkan di drama korea yang biasa ia tonton dengan _hyung_ nya yang lain hanya angan-angan semata. Donghyuck lalu kembali mengangkat buku yang tadi ia baca, dan memutuskan untuk mencoba melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Di sini tertulis, si pria menyesap bibir bawah gadisnya. Lidahnya terulur. Mengeksplorasi segala yang ada di dalam mulut gadis muda itu. Menikmati manis bercampur pahit dari kopi susu yang gadis itu minum sebelumnya. Melilit. Berdansa. Layaknya tak ada hari esok yang menggantikan – _blablablablabla"_

Mark tak mendengarkan. Mata bulatnya kini semakin terfokus pada kedua belah bibir Donghyuck yang terbuka dan tertutup seiring kata yang terlontar. Begitu merah seperti _cherry_. Mungkin selembut _cheese cake_. Atau mungkin semanis _ice_ _cream_ favoritnya. Bisa jadi menggairahkan seperti _beer_ pertamanya.

"Donghyuck- _ah_ ,"

Donghyuck berhenti dari bacaannya. Menurunkan bukunya yang tadi sempat menutupi wajah tampan sang lawan bicara.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran?"

Sempat berpikir. Sebelum Donghyuck menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, _ragu_. "Kenapa?"

"Aku juga penasaran."

Mark berkata singkat. Lalu bangun dari duduknya dan turun dari ranjang untuk meletakkan buku yang tadi ia baca ke rak. Lalu saat berbalik, ia sudah mendapati Donghyuck duduk bersila dan menatapnya bingung. Terlihat hendak bertanya namun seolah tercekat tak bersua.

Pemuda Kanada itu menggaruk tengkuknya, _kikuk._ Menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan, namun seolah segalanya menjadi rumit dan lebih runyam dengan deru jantung yang semakin bertalu.

"Ini terdengar sedikit gila, _tapi_ , mau mencobanya?"

Mata Donghyuck melebar. Tangan kanannya reflek terangkat dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Denganku?"

Mark semakin bingung. Demi Tuhan, dia membenci suasana canggung seperti ini. Dahinya mengkerut seolah menyatu di tengah. Mark lalu membuang muka. Tak berani menabrakkan pandangannya pada yang muda.

"Tentu saja... Asal kau mau si. Kalau tidak pun, tak apa."

– dan saat kepalanya tertoleh kembali, Donghyuck sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Menggigit bibir bawah dan meraih tangan Mark yang masih bertengger pada tengkuknya untuk melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Donghyuck.

"Ayo."

Meski ragu, tangan Mark yang tersisa mengikuti tangan satunya. Melingkar dan mendekatkan tubuh keduanya, sedang tangan Donghyuck sudah bertengger manis di leher Mark. Wajah keduanya mendekat. Mark dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah bocah yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya kini tengah memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa Mark berpikir bahwa dia terlambat menyadari betapa cantiknya seorang Lee Donghyuck. Bahkan tahi lalat yang berada di pipinya yang membentuk gugusan bintang _ursa minor_ seolah memberikan pernyataan jelas betapa Tuhan ingin menciptakan sosok di depannya dengan begitu sempurna.

Kemudian seolah sudah menjadi hal yang alamiah, tangan kanan Mark terangkat dan mengusap pipi yang kini menirus dan tak sepenuh sebelumnya. Mengusap lembut seolah takut melukai pipi itu barang segorespun.

– _dan kini Mark tak bisa berpikir apapun saat bibirnya sudah bertemu bibir merah yang sedari tadi merekah. Berpangutan. Membelit. Mengisap sampai Mark berpikir mungkin besok bibir yang biasa melantunkan suara_ siren _itu akan semakin membengkak dan menggoda siapapun yang memandangnya._

Donghyuck pun tak kalah. Tangannya semakin menarik leher kekar milik Mark dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengulum bibir tipis yang sudah membuatnya penasaran akan bagaimana teksturnya, _karena Donghyuck merasa lelah menahan diri selama ini_.

Pertanyaan keduanya terjawab.

Tangan kanan Mark merambat ke tengkuk Donghyuck saat ia merasa bahwa tangan bocah itu sudah mengacaukan rambutnya. Lidah mereka bahkan sudah melilit _rusuh_ seolah tak peduli dengan kenyataan keduanya adalah pemula.

"Engh.."

Lenguhan pertama Donghyuck lolos. Mendatangkan dorongan dari yang lebih tua sampai tubuh yang lebih muda terlentang di ranjang.

Kelereng coklat Donghyuck membola. Hendak melayangkan protesnya, namun kedua belah bibir yang merekah semakin merah itu kembali ditawan dengan kalut. Mata Mark berkabut. Kedua lengannya mengungkung. Mengurung. Menahan agar sang _mangsa_ tak lari dari cengkraman.

Tangan Donghyuck kembali naik. Meraba permukaan halus pipi tirus _predator_ nya. Merangkak naik menarik. Mengusak. Menyurai. Keduanya berantakan. Tak berpola. Carut marut.

"Akh!"

 _Duagh!_

Donghyuck meringis. Meratapi bibirnya yang baru saja tergigit atau seolah merasakan sakit yang dirasakan pantat Mark karena terjatuh dari ranjang. _Donghyuck menendangnya atas dasar reflek, sedikit banyak dia merasa bersalah karenanya._

Namun sebelum keduanya memulai pergerakan baru lainnya, pintu kamar terbuka dari luar. Menampakkan wajah Doyoung yang terbingung melihat posisi keduanya.

Segera, Donghyuck mengangkat novel yang sempat tertindih dan tersenyum sebisa mungkin agar rasa penasaran yang lebih tua sirna. Bangkit dan berjalan keluar dengan senyum paksaan yang masih lekat di wajah Donghyuck.

"Haha...ha...terimakasih sudah mengajariku **Bahasa** **Inggris** , _Hyung._ Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu."

– dan seiring melesatnya Donghyuck, Doyoung menatap Mark dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jadi, kau habis mengajarinya Bahasa Inggris sambil _sit up_?"

.

.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya, Donghyuck tak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Mark. Bekas gigitannya kentara. Berdalih hanya sebuah sariawan yang mampir sejenak. Sampai keduanya dijemput manager mereka untuk bergabung dengan anggota Dream yang lainpun, belum ada interaksi yang berarti. Donghyuck dengan segala keahliannya mengabaikan Mark dan debar jantungnya, serta Mark dengan segala kebingungannya memulai pembicaraan keduanya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

* * *

a/n: muAHAHhahahaHAHAhhahaha

btw fic ini diperuntukkan buat Mbak Suika~ sorry ku banyak spam karena ku greget sama spring fight XD dan ini adgdshkdj pemikiran canon gila saya XDD

p.s: salahkan MarkHyuck yang being so obvious ga ada skinship di koreografinya. Salahnya MarkHyuck yang wajahnya sepet pas keluar dari mobil. Salahkan bibir Hyucki pudu yang entah sariawan atau kegigit. Salahkan pikiran nista saya.

Tapi ku bersyukur di Dream Concert, _meskiMarkdanAnakAyamJisungiekepleset,_ ku bisa lihat wajah khawatir Donghyuck ke Mark afdgadjskhdkj

#kibarbenderamarkhyuck


End file.
